Not Meant to Be
by Jo. R
Summary: Abby's evening doesn't go as planned. Abby/Gibbs.


Title: Not Meant to Be  
Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)  
Rating: T/FR-18.  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
Spoilers: None.  
Challenge: Romance gone Awry.

****

Candles flickered in the dimly lit basement. Soft jazz music played from the CD player she'd brought downstairs, accompanying the low hum that escaped her as she circled the mass of pillows and blankets she'd laid in the centre of the floor where the boat used to be.

The 'Kelly' was docked at the quayside and he'd yet to start work on his new project – their new project, she corrected herself with a smile. She'd asked him to teach her some of the tricks of the trade and with a glint in his eye, he'd readily agreed.

The champagne was cooling in the ice bucket alongside the blankets. A plate piled high with strawberries she'd pre-dipped in chocolate and allowed to cool was sitting next to it, the chocolate beginning to melt and leave smudges on the place.

Abby smirked; melted chocolate could be fun.

She ran her hands over the smooth satin of the dark red negligee she wore before running them through her hair – left hanging loosely around her face and shoulders because she knew that's what he liked best.

Glancing at the sawdust-covered clock on the workbench, Abby frowned at the time; Gibbs was late.

She was tempted to kick of her shoes, curl up on the mound of blankets and cuddle into the pillows while she waited but she didn't want to ruin the atmosphere she'd gone to so much trouble to create.

Her cell phone, left on silent, began to vibrate on the workbench.

Glancing at the display as she picked it up, Abby did her best to keep the disappointment from showing in her voice. "Hey, Gibbs."

"Hey. Interrogation's taking longer than planned so I'm gonna be late home." His voice was quiet and gruff, weariness and frustration evident in it.

In her mind's eye, Abby could picture him leaning against the wall just down from the interrogation room, his shoulders tense, his eyes on constant alert for anyone who might overhear their conversation.

"Do you need me to come in?" She doubted it; there was little more she could do to help. Her job was done, the evidence neatly labelled and stored away, the reports written and in their proper place. It was just the suspect Gibbs needed to break and she knew he wouldn't leave until he had a confession to add a neat bow to the already fairly complete package.

Gibbs sighed. "No, it's fine. Get some sleep. You deserve it."

Sleep wasn't the first thing on her mind despite the fact she'd only managed to grab eight hours worth in the last two days. They'd not had a chance to be alone together in almost a week, save for quick embraces in the darkened corner of her lab or shared showers first thing in the morning or last thing at night.

"I'll wait up for you," she murmured, lowering herself to the soft blankets on the floor. One of the pillows she drew against her chest reminded her of him, the scent of sawdust and Old Spice lingering on it and she smiled drowsily. "You'll break him, Gibbs. You always do."

"Yeah." He paused for a moment, hesitating where he'd ordinarily hang up. "Be home soon, Abs."

There were no goodbyes but then there never were. Abby closed her phone and let her head rest against the pillows, her eyes sliding shut as she settled down to wait.

*****

Dancing flames and long shadows greeted him as he made his way down into the basement. Gibbs stopped himself from calling out for her just in time, a slow grin spreading across his face at the sight of her.

She looked like an offering to some Pagan goddess. Silky locks of black hair spilled over the pillows under her head. Her chest moved enticingly, straining against the dark satin as she breathed deeply.

He moved slowly, quietly, towards her. The ice was melted around the bottle of champagne, though the chocolate still clung stubbornly to the strawberries beside it. He knelt beside her and picked up a strawberry, contemplating her silently.

She was beautiful, breathtaking and she was his.

A grin toying with the corner of his lips, he held the strawberry over her slightly parted lips, brushing them softly with the chocolate enrobed fruit, his grin widening at the traces of chocolate left behind.

A sigh escaped her as he trailed it over her chin, along the slender line of her throat and down towards her cleavage.

Abby stirred didn't wake completely. Her eyelids fluttered but stayed closed as he ate the strawberry, savouring the slightly sharp sweetness. When the fruit was gone, he shifted closer, pressing his lips to the end of the chocolate trail just above her breasts, his tongue darting out to lick her skin clean.

He followed his earlier route, licking and kissing his way up to her lips, smiling against them when she sighed and lifted a hand to rest against the back of his neck.

"Hmm." Abby smiled sleepily at him when he pulled back, her green eyes bright. "You can wake me up like that anytime." She tilted her face to accept another kiss. "Hi."

"Hi." He drew back long enough to settle himself beside her on the makeshift bed, kicking off his shoes and drawing her against him with the heavy arm he let rest over her hips.

They lay in silence for a few moments, just enjoying the peace and quiet and the fact they were together with no need to rush. Abby let her head rest on his shoulder, her fingers toying with the buttons of his shirt, unfastening the first three before he'd even noticed what she was doing.

"Did Myers crack like Humpty?" She asked after a while, her turn of phrase making him grin against the top of her head where he'd been pressing his lips against her crown.

"Eventually." His eyes closed and he felt himself relax for the first time all day. He didn't need to keep his guard up around Abby; she was one of the few people he trusted implicitly.

Shifting against him, Abby slipped out from under his arm. She settled herself between his legs, leaning over him, onto him, as she finished unbuttoning his shirt.

Gibbs submitted willingly to her ministrations, trusting her to take care of him. He eased himself up when she encouraged him wordlessly, allowing her to slip his shirt and jacket down his arms, sighing when she nestled herself against him, her breath warm against his bare skin.

She was content to lie against him for a few moments but quickly grew restless, pressing her lips against his chest above his heart as she ran her fingernails gently over his stomach and lower, towards the button and zipper of his pants. Her lips found each of his nipples in turn, moistening them with her tongue before breathing on them lightly, her lips curving upwards against the light smattering of hair as he shuddered beneath her.

Her nimble fingers made short work of divesting him of his pants and underwear, with Gibbs lifting his lips to assist her. Sitting up between his thighs, Abby reached for the plate of strawberries, picking up one of the biggest and biting into it, holding his gaze. She watched his eyes darken as the juice of the fruit ran over her lip. She let her tongue dart out to catch the moisture, watching the lust flare in his eyes. Holding the remains of the strawberry out towards him, she let it rest against his lips, encouraging him with a smile.

As his lips closed around the fruit, she started to withdraw her hand, an eyebrow arching when he moved his arm, his fingers clasping her wrist to hold it in place. The strawberry was fresh, the juice running out over her fingers as he ate it slowly before letting his tongue lap at her fingertips.

Using the hand around her wrist, Gibbs drew her back down, kissing her hungrily, arms moving to slide around her waist as he rolled her beneath him.

His hands ran over the satin-covered curves he knew by heart and he tore his mouth away from hers, ignoring the soft mew of protest she made. He trailed his lips from her lips down to her chest, covering one of her breasts with his hot mouth through the thin material while pinching the nipple of the other with his thumb and forefinger, rolling and teasing the sensitive bud. He switched sides, encouraged by her moans and sighs, and reluctantly moved on when she began to move restlessly beneath him.

His hands found the hem of the negligee, lifting it slowly, calloused hands stroking the soft skin revealed to them. He pushed the silky material up, smiling at her when she lifted her arms above her head to assist him.

Tossing the negligee over his shoulder, not caring where it landed, Gibbs returned his mouth to hers, nibbling her bottom lip before sweeping his tongue inside her mouth, pressing his body against hers.

Moans and whispers and soft sighs followed. Gibbs begun a slow worship of her body, tormenting and teasing. His fingers brought her to the edge and his mouth and tongue pushed her over, though her hands still clawed at his shoulders, drawing him up against her as she wrapped one leg over his hip, showing him wordlessly what she wanted, what she needed.

The shrill ringing of his cell phone was definitely not on the list.

They both groaned, her head falling back against the pillows as he fumbled in his jacket pocket for his cell phone.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

Abby could hear the voice on the other side through the tinny speaker and reached for his discarded shirt automatically. "We've got a problem, Boss."

*****

The ride to the Navy Yard was silent. Tension was rife between them, both frustrated, both wanting nothing more than to turn around and go back to finish what they'd started.

"You didn't have to come in, Abs." Gibbs glanced over at her out of the corner of his eye, watching as she finished tying her hair back into neat pigtails either side of her head. "There's really not a lot you can do."

Abby shrugged, her smile present but not as bright as it'd been earlier in the evening. "I can double check some of the results. Maybe come up and watch you in interrogation." The latter was said with a slightly arched eyebrow and suggestive glint. "It's not like I'm gonna sleep, Gibbs. I'm so keyed up..."

The reminder of where they'd been forced to finish was unnecessary; his body was doing a great job of that already.

"As soon as this case is wrapped up..." He sighed and shook his head, reaching out with one hand to cover hers where they rested in her lap. "We'll take a few days off, maybe go away somewhere."

"And throw our cell phones out of the car window on the way?"

"Don't tempt me." His fingers tightened over hers. "I will make it up to you, Abby. I promise."

She smiled at him softly, giving his fingers a reassuring squeeze. "You always do."

They got out of the car together, ignoring the speculative glances through their way by NCIS agents leaving for the night. Gibbs led her into the building, his palm warm against the small of her back, their plans for the evening temporarily on hold.

*****

End.


End file.
